Real and Fake
by Itisjustmyself
Summary: "No, she's just trying to protect me so nobody knows we're dating." What? Dating? James and me? What was he doing?


AN: I am feeling very Jatie today, so here you get another little piece. Hope you enjoy. R&R please.

* * *

><p><span>Real and Fake<span>

"Please, Jamie?" I begged. "Come with me today." He frowned slightly. "But you're only going to school. Do you really need me there?" I sighed. "Please James, you're my best friend and I don't exactly have many friends in that school. I need a little support. Pretty, pretty please?" I told him, putting on my best puppy dog face. "Alright." He laughed. "I'll come with you." "Thank you so much." I hugged him tightly.

Later that day, we were walking towards the school and I was almost happy. School wasn't easy for me, let's just say I wasn't exactly the most popular girl around there. And today I just went there to empty my locker and to bring back some books I had lent from the school library. It was my last day, even though the holidays were still far away, but I had been excused. Kendall had decided to take me with him on tour and so I got out of school. Tomorrow Kendall, me and the other guys would be flying off to Europe for the world tour they were having.

Nobody from school knew that I was going on tour with them, or ever knew them. Early in my life I had learned that the fact that I was Kendall's sister attracted a lot of fake friends and I really did not need them.

James was walking besides me, masked with sunglasses and a hat, which looked completely ridiculous, but kept the fan girls away. "Stop giggling over the hat." He told me laughing when we reached the school. "I'm sorry." I laughed too. "But it just looks hilarious." "But at least people are ignoring us." He told me. Yes, people ignoring me, the same routine as everyday. "And you wouldn't want fan girls to mob me, would you?" He asked. "No." I muttered. Of course I did not want Ashley, the school's queen bitch trying to shove her tongue down his throat, or for that matter any other girl, since I kind of had a crush on James. Nobody knew it, but somehow I had started falling for him when I turned fifteen and I just couldn't stop it.

We reached my locker and I entered the combination, opening the door. I quickly caught the mess of papers and books falling out. James laughed and pulled out bag. We started throwing old assignments, tests and homeworks into the bag, emptying the locker completely.

Suddenly I heard someone clearing their throat from behind me. Slowly I turned around and sighed, the queen bitch herself. "Hello Katie. What are you doing? Are you leaving?" She asked fake friendly. "What do you want Ashley?" I snapped.

"Well, aren't we bitchy. Look, it's not my fault you aren't pretty and popular like me, or that you don't have any friends. And dragging up some guy from the street and bringing him here, won't make popular, by the way." Besides me I felt James clench his fist and heard him take a deep breath. "Aww, are you sad now, because I busted your secret?" Ashley asked spiteful.

"No, Katie is just trying to protect me." James spoke up, a sharp edge clear in his voice. "Protecting you from what? So that nobody knows you guys are related? Yeah, I would dress like that too, if I was forced to know her better. "No, she's just trying to protect me so nobody knows we're dating." What? Dating? James and me? What was he doing?

"Dating? Come on, if little Katie had a boyfriend the world would probably end right now. And why would she need to protect you at all?" "This is why." James spoke and pulled off the hat and the sunglasses. Ashley folded her arms across her chest. "Sure." She spat maliciously. "What is she paying you?" "She isn't paying me anything." James told her. "If you were really dating and having a serious relationship, there would be signs and I don't see any." Ashley said sharply. "She isn't paying me. I am in love with Katie and nothing or nobody can or will change that." Love? What was he doing? We aren't in love. Well I am, but he not.

"Prove it to me." Ashley dared. "And I don't mean hold her hand or anything like that." Very, very slowly James turned to face me. "Alright." He spoke to Ashley and carefully pulled me closer. His eyes were burning with some feeling I didn't know and then he leant it. Suddenly I realized what he was doing and what Ashley expected to see. He would kiss me.

I froze right where I was. I would get the chance to kiss him, a chance I had been hoping for since I was fifteen. But if I kissed him, he would realize I felt more than friendship to him. How could he not? My mind was still trying to find an escape for me, when his lips connected with mine and everything disappeared.

The kiss was perfect, nothing else mattered. His lips were soft and sweet against mine and with each moment we got more familiar with each other's lips. Fireworks were going off and I didn't care about Ashley or anything else anymore, all that mattered was he. We fit perfectly together and his arms around my waist felt just perfect and somehow mines found their way around his neck and into his hair. When he finally pulled away, we were both breathless. I had kissed James. Years of pretending he was nothing more than a friend and now I had kissed him.

Ashley glared at me, jealously rolling off her in waves, when she started to believe that I was dating the James Maslow from Big Time Rush. I removed my hands from his hair and he let go of my waist, but kept on holding my hand. Finally I found my voice again. "Happy Ashley?" She just stood there, her mouth open, but not a sound coming out of it. "I guess that's a yes. Now, if you don't mind, we'd excuse us. We got places to be and people to meet."

Shortly after we were on our way home again and I pulled my hand out of James' grip. "And that's the end of this fake relationship." I told him. He looked confused at me. "Nobody said anything was fake, Katie." I looked sharply at him. "I love you. I wasn't lying. I really do. For years now and I know that you probably don't like me like that, but I just had to kiss you at least once. So, if you don't want to talk to me or see me anymore that's fine, but I just had to do it…" He rambled, a soft blush creeping up his cheeks and I just leant forward and broke him off, kissing him. This one was more private, without people watching, but just as sweet. My hand gripped into his hair and he lifted me up until I was sitting on his waist. His tongue flicked along my upper lip and I shivered, letting his tongue explore every inch in my mouth.

When we pulled away, we were both feeling lightheaded and gasping for air. "Whoa." I gasped. "If this is a fake relationship, bring on a real one." James laughed.


End file.
